I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to windshield wiper blade structures and, in particular, to a windshield wiper blade having a backing member for a resilient wiping element adaptable to superstructures having retaining claws of different sizes and configurations.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Whereas new vehicles are provided with wiper arms, superstructures, and wiping elements it is recommended that the wiping elements be periodically replaced. The replacement blade or "refill" is generally designed to be used with as many blade superstructures as possible. Nevertheless, with the various vehicle manufacturers and blade superstructures most blade refills can only be utilized with a few superstructures. In addition, many manufacturers of wiper blades design superstructures so that they will accept only their own blades. However, several universal wiper blade refills have been developed which can be used in a large number, but not all, wiper blade superstructures.
The superstructure normally includes a plurality of longitudinally spaced claws adapted to engage the lateral edges of the backing member. The claws straddle the backing member and, in order to fit, the lateral spacing of the claws must fit the lateral width of the backing member. In addition, there must be sufficient clearance in the claw to accommodate the retaining bead of the wiper element. Past known universal refills have compromised the width and bead clearance to accommodate a majority of blade configurations. However, refill blades adapted for all blade superstructures have not been developed.